Talk:Spock
Name Is there a source for that convoluted first name?--Turtletrekker 06:34, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I didn't add it but the name comes from either FASA or the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual as an attempt to come up with an unpronouncable surname ala "This Side of Paradise". :) --The Doctor, 08:29, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Okie dokie. ;-) --Turtletrekker 09:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :I googled the full name, and other sources cite the EOM.--Turtletrekker 10:11, 13 June 2006 (UTC) OK, I added the source, but there is a point I wish to address. Is the USS Enterprise Officer's Manual a legitimate source for this wiki? I always thought that it was an unauthorized product. Essentially fan-fiction. Is this where all of these TOS middle names (Christine Lauren Chapel, Hikaru Walter Sulu, ect;) come from? --Turtletrekker 10:24, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :It is an unlicensed work (see http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Fan_publications#USS_Enterprise_Officer.27s_Manual ) (even if one of the authors authors was Doug Drexler). I don't think those names were from FASA (that wasn't really the sort of detail they filled in), but it's been a long time since I actually checked.--Emperorkalan 11:19, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::The other author, Geoffrey Mandel, wrote Star Charts. Nevertheless, as I understand the rules here, the EOM is not legitimate for this wiki, and any references to and from it should be deleted. Opinions? --Turtletrekker 20:33, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::Correct, it is not a suitable information source for this wiki. It might have a page of its own, especially considering its authorship, ABOUT the book, but what's IN the book should not be used elsewhere.--Emperorkalan 23:32, 13 June 2006 (UTC) I don't know whether my vote will carry, but I don't think EOM need be removed. If there are more members who say delete it, I'll agree to it, too. And yes, I am responsible for 'Lauren' and 'Walter'...directly taken from EOM Stripey. :Perhaps the background info (Middle names, place of birth, associates, etc) that EOM provides can be listed on the page for the EOM itself. That way, we acknowledge the EOM for what it is-- (and I say this with full apologies to its authors) a work of glorified fan-fiction that Paramount would never let slide today-- without completely ignoring its content. It's an interesting work that was very influential on the fan base (Although, Spock's first name makes me cringe in actual pain every time I see it). It's a good compromise. Most of the work has already been done. even whats been deleted can still be accessed through the pages history.--Turtletrekker 19:21, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Apolagies if I'm dredging up an old issue here, the Ishmael page says the "S'chn T'gai" name is from that novel, but that the "Xtmprszntwlfd" is from the EOM, so why is it still here? --8of5 03:41, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Allegedly, and I think this is corroborated in Inside Star Trek, a reporter asked DC Fontana was Spock's first name was, and she typed out some random letters on the keyboard. "Xtmprszntwlfd" was the result --TimPendragon 05:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I that a source we should be using though? -- 8of5 05:12, 23 :::::Personally, I don't believe so. Dorothy was obviously joking around when she came up with it. But it is, at best, a highly gray area. I don't know of any novels, comics, RPG materials, or computer games that have used that so-called "name." --TimPendragon 05:15, 23 January 2007 (UTC)January 2007 (UTC) ::::Umm, well all this is recorded here, until a proper and relevant citation is used I'm going to remove it. -- 8of5 05:19, 23 January 2007 (UTC) "Xtmprsqzntwlfd", if I recall correctly, was discussed with DC Fontana during a panel at the first big LA conventions, possibly the same panel when David Gerrold bestowed "Tiberius" upon Kirk (as his middle name). Mandel was probably at the same convention, and used "Xtmprsqzntwlfd" in EOM. It may also be mentioned in Susan Sackett's book, "Letters to Star Trek", but I'd have to check. Therin of Andor 09:33, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Before Enterprise Are there any other sources for Spock's career before joining the Enterprise aside from Vulcan's Glory? If not I think EV's body of works should give it precedence. -- 8of5 22:13, 15 January 2007 (UTC) 24th Century.. I've read the novel Spectre and if I'm not mistaken, wasn't Spock an Admiral? Shouldn't his rank instead be: Admiral or Rear Admiral (Inactive). Unless he was demoted in one of the following Shatner books? :Is there a way to indicate in the character box that Spock was an Admiral in the Shatnerverse continuity but remained an Ambassador in the "main" continuity?--Turtletrekker 23:52, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Where in Spectre does it say he was an Admiral? I believe the Mirror Spock was, before the Alliance took over... --TimPendragon 23:54, 2 February 2007 (UTC). Spock is indeed an Admiral. It might actually be established all the way back in The Return. If not, then Spectre definitely does. As for where precisely in the book...I'll leave that to someone who can fish it out of their wardrobe more easily than I... Stripey. ::from : Kirk took in the sight of Spock in one of the new uniforms, and read the insignia at his collar. "Admiral Spock? Were the robes getting drafty?" "As I mentioned, the war with the Dominion has brought many of Starfleet's retired officers back to the service." -- Captain MKB 19:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Useless Information Spock once went on vacation to Mars. They lost his luggage. As of 2294, he hadn't gone on vacation since. ( ) – AT2Howell 05:53, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Alternate Timeline :"he was captain of the surak in that timeline that never happened because DC writers cannot see the future..." I don't see why these events have to be considered "alternate" at all. It actually doesn't violate any canon at all. The set up that brings Spock and Kirk and the rest back to Vulcan in the Bird of Prey is certainly a little contrived, but not at all contradictory with what's established about ST3/4. The only thing ST4 says about the time inbetween the movies was that they were three months into their Vulcan exile. Rather than these events being three months after ST3, it's simply three months after "The Doomsday Bug" instead. These events are worked into Kirk's history without any problem at all.– Turtletrekker 05:02, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Yesteryear A Best of Trek novel includes an article that attempts to explain how Spock could have saved himself in the past and then died. What it presupposes is that the landing party beamed down and Kirk made the random decision not to take Spock with him when they went through the portal to study an event in history somewhere. While the portal party is gone, the others, including Spock, spent time viewing Vulcan history. A telepathic tug affected Spock and he leapt through the portal, found himself in his family's home, and passed himself off as cousin Selek. He found himself having to save his youthful self on the kahs-wan. Spock returns to the present, and when Kirk and company return, they beam up to the Enterprise for departure. Except that, because of the time ripples, something extraordinary happens: the ship regresses in time to the previous day, and all memory of their landing is erased. The landing party beams down again. This time, Kirk makes the random decision to take Spock with him through the portal. This time, when the others are viewing Vulcan history, Spock is not present to be lured into jumping through the portal to pose as Selek. There, in the flowing tapestry of Vulcan history being displayed, somewhere in the background, a young boy dies in the kahs-wan, and the memories of the crew and the universe are thus adjusted to reflect it. Kirk and Spock, being in the past somewhere, don't get this "memory update". Spock recalls that the cousin Selek he met was in fact his future, adult self. Thus, although they cannot know what caused it, they know they have to fix it, and Spock goes back in time to be "Selek", thus fulfilling his role in history that he can't remember doing, only seeing from his youthful eyes. One must also assume that, had Spock not leapt through the first time around, circumstances would have resulted in both Spock and I-chaya surviving the kahs-wan, since "Selek" wasn't there to alter happenings in the home of Sarek and Amanda. "Selek"'s presence may have caused young Spock and Sarek to make choices they wouldn't have otherwise made. I thought it was an intriguing and satisfactory explanation for what is otherwise a "predestination paradox". Gcapp1959 06:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Birthdate Is there any reason Spock is given the same birthday as Leonard Nimoy? is there a source or should this be removed? -- Captain MKB 15:59, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Name 68.144.172.152 edited the name for Mister Spock... any idea where that comes from? Is it valid? --Captain Savar 02:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Rank insignia sources I feel the rank insignia could do with some citations, not the usual in-universe section ones, but it talks about things that happen to Spock, or talks around specific stories - "On at least one occasion, Gold Key Comics released an issue in their series of Star Trek comics where Spock wore the red uniform of the operations division.", etc - without specifically identifying the source of the information. --8of5 14:36, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm trying to remember the GK issue. It was a cover painting. I'll cite it when I find the image. -- Captain MKB 19:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Spock's middle name I know that I was a little boy, but I remember watching an episode in the 60's when Spock said that his first name was unpronounceable to humans but his middle name was "Ethel"; please tell me that I am not wrong Online What "is to be explained in the new Star Trek Online game"??? --8of5 18:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Bump, think this got lost in the big Online timeline divergence dispute. What the heck is this referring to?? --8of5 17:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That should be removed, he only does a voice over in the beginning and its clear that he disappeared into the singularity to stop the Hobus star in the Online timeline so he has no part to play there. – Darth Batrus 09:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Family Should there be a section that highlights Spock's family and extended family? Or is there such an article so far? From my readings, I can count the following: he has four female cousins with the name T'Pel ( }}), he has another cousin by the name of T'Prylla ( }}), he had an uncle by the name of Silek ( }}), he has a niece by the name of Teska ( }}) and his grandfather is Skon. ( }}) Thats what I can recall from memory but it is quite a bit of information that might interest some readers of the wiki. Just a thought. – Darth Batrus 09:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes that would be a very good section to have :) --8of5 20:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Alternate timelines Shouldn't the alternate timelines section be moved to Spock (alternates)? Or is there some distinction between timelines/universes? And I don't know if there's a way to move all that history for that section over to the other page though...--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 00:34, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I have been treating the alternates pages for situations where there are "two" of the character ongoing in the story - the mirror Spock, the Kelvin Spock, etc all seem to have their own 'ongoing' reality and get to meet the 'regulars' and then go on. :Alternate timelines/alternate realities seem to be situations where there is an 'ending' at play, like an alternate timeline corrected. I suppose they could be merged with some effort, though. Gonna think on this some more... -- Captain MKB 11:02, February 6, 2017 (UTC) To my way of thinking, the alternates pages (when necessary) would include all alternate timeline/universe appearances, whether ongoing or one-shots. It would streamline the pages and allow us to shorten some of the very long pages. Plus, it would seem to be less confusing if we have all the alternate stuff (except the Kelvin timeline) on one page. That said, I don't have the technical expertise to move this stuff, so I couldn't actually be particularly helpful in moving anything.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 14:47, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Photos in main sidebar As part of an ongoing initiative, canon episode/movie photos have been swapped out in favor of depictions derived from literature, since Memory Beta is the publications wiki. I made sure it was some of the highest quality Spock images i've found in my travels, and appropriate of the general rubric of using an image of the characters' early days and an image of the character's later life. Also, since Spectre never showed whether he was a four-star admiral or one of the other grades (certainly it would have made a difference if he outranked Nechayev), i went with the more vague admiral's sleeve braid for his service record and the sidebar for he sake of accuracy - captainmike 69px 16:00, January 12, 2019 (UTC)